


Mistakes In The Fog

by TokyoTeddyWolf



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Basically this fic is about the bugs in the game, Bugged By Daylight, Glitches, Listen its gonna have pretty much everyone, People added as we go, Should I even do shippy stuff with this???, Storytime basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoTeddyWolf/pseuds/TokyoTeddyWolf
Summary: For an all mighty being, the Entity makes a whole lot of mistakes.It starts with the floating. Survivors suddenly flailing as they rise into the air and Killers lashing at them in vain as they end up in the clouds, only to drop through the floor and reappear somewhere entirely different.Then it was the pallet problem, getting stuck inside them or on them, unable to move. Then generators stopped turning on even when fully fixed, doors wouldn't open but you could exit anyways, walls could be walked through, and many more.This story is about all the strange things that happen in the Fog, from Survivors to Killers.Bugged By Daylight, y'all.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	1. Gen Glitch- Nea and Executioner

_Test Trials_ , they called them. Killers brought to practice and Survivors brought to learn, before the real Trials began with new faces and fresh blood.

The newest arrivals had been horrifying, to say the least. The blonde girl who called herself Cheryl with perks that even affected the Entity, and her terrifying Killer counterpart, The Executioner, with his giant knife blade and Torment affliction that buried bloodsoaked barbed wires into flesh and soul, sending you to a fate in a cage where the Entity claimed you a lot more painfully than normal.

Nea had been dragged here a few times before, when Oni and Yui were brought in and once when Steve and Nancy showed up with that giant fleshy dog creature, the Demogorgon. Powers here were experimental, the Entity overseeing if one side was too overpowered or not and tweaking the scales to balance better, before releasing them back into the real Trials of life and death.

The new map for this trial was confusing as _fuck_ , the worst bits of Badham, Lery's and Hawkins combined but made worse and a hell of a lot creepier, masses of flesh and odd twisted bodies that groaned and shrieked at the living. Not to mention finding anything was a nightmare, gens spread awkwardly and not enough places to loop without catching on something, a huge school building with a courtyard in the middle with creepy chains and hedges.

Right now, Nea was _screwed_. Barely ten minutes into the trial on this hellish map and she was already death hook, one more and she would be out for the count, or worse, executed with that huge knife. She'd already been on the recieving end of that thing a few trials beforehand, she had _no_ intention of dying again. It left a cracking ache in her back and shoulder even after she recovered by the campfire.

She heard David panting as he shot by, the Killer on his trail, Kate still hooked and Dwight running to get her, or so Nea hoped. The scraping, dragging sound of that knife as the Killer lumbered by, faster than his size should have allowed, and the tingle of Spine Chill did not deter her from her generator, it was so _close to finishing_!

 _He didn't see me, right?_ She thought from behind her gen, only to be proven wrong when, attracted by the sound of a nearly completed generator and apparently having lost David, The Executioner walked into the room.

She muttered a myriad of curses as he came closer, just one more _second_ -

But she had no time left. She hated to do it but there was no choice, he was going to yank her off and hook her and her almost done gen would be kicked and left uncompleted, her teammates with an even less chance of getting out alive.

The new perk she was using, taught to her recently by the blonde girl, Cheryl, was ready and waiting. And the Killer was stepping ever closer as she frantically worked to complete the gen.

She felt rough fingers touch her back, knew she was fucked, so before he could pull her, she activated the blackened power in her fingertips that shuddered through her body.

Three things happened all at once.

She was forcefully pushed off the gen by the Entity's spidery limbs, a hand landed on her back, a sharp short scream echoing as she shut her eyes and flinched, waiting to be hauled away to the nearest hook.

Only... she was still on the ground.

Blinking, she slid to the side and saw the Killer frozen in place, before he began walking over to the hook in the hallway as if on autopilot.

He then began walking back and forth between the gen and the hook as if in a panic, and that's when she noticed that he was locked in the carry pose, but with nobody on his shoulders.

She couldn't help it.

Her laughter rang through the hallways, doubled over and near tears as she watched the Killer's confusion over what was happening, and what she realized she'd done.

"Nea! Holy _shit_ , what t'e fuck didjya do t' the poor bastard? Ye break th' bloke or somethin'? He's not carryin' anythin!" David wheezed, jogging down the hallway towards her breathless cackling. He looked no worse for wear, having healed himself up when the Killer was distracted.

"I! I don't _know_! He just! I was!" Nea collapsed in a fit of more giggles, shaking her head. Her laughter was loud and echoing, hands clutching her ribs.

Dwight and Kate came running to find the source of hilarity, the Killer frantically pacing as if possessed.

"Oh wow, didn't think the freeze problem would happen to this guy too." Dwight commented, Kate snorting at the sight of Pyramid Head acting like a trapped mouse.

"What the hell happened, anyways? All I heard was Nea's scream and then saw a gen turning white. Dwight was patching me up so we didn't run over right away." Kate said, calmer than Nea was at the moment.

"I- He was going to grab me and I thought I was dead, but I was _so close_ to completing my generator so I was committing. But I figured if I was going to be killed, I might as well stop him from damaging it, so I used the Repressed Alliance perk that Cheryl had taught me. I think me calling up the Entity froze him up or something, I don't know." Nea giggled, before walking back towards her gen and popping it with a twist of a wire that she had almost finished before the whole fiasco started.

"Well, at least it's not stuck in a pallet type of glitch." Dwight shook his head with a chuckle. David and Kate also laughed a bit, the hilarity reaching all of them.

For a world made out of illusions and the Entity's body, there were a _lot_ of mishaps such as Killers and Survivors teleporting randomly, floating, and getting stuck on things such as pallets and lockers, recently even gens and hooks. It seems as though Test Trials were no exception to the rule.

The remaining gens got done extremely quickly after that, the Executioner wandering off to try and free itself of the binds locking it. Nea could barely get her skillchecks right, she was wheezing hard with laughter. She could see the faint tracking lines of the Entity's interference on the monster's body, even though her perk's power had long faded, even at tier three.

At the gate, they all crouched at the Killer, a sort of 'goodbye' teabag. They didn't do it often, as some Killers took offense and used No One Escapes Death on the next trial, but this one deserved a little for the trouble that had happened. 

He had sort of tunneled Nea down at first, smacking anyone who got too close to the hooks and even using a trick that allowed him to hit Kate when he was still with Nea, having downed her across the hallway with a strike to her back. He also had a nasty wave attack that had hardly any cooldown, dragging the knife up to send a shockwave of torment forwards to cut off escape and injure whoever was being chased. He was hard to win against, for now.

Nea was pretty sure the Entity wouldn't allow him to have such an overpowered ability once he was released into the real game, but she hoped the crazy perk she was using would come into play for the others as well. It was pretty strong, if unorthodox and a bit situational.

She was still laughing as she told the story to the others at the campfire, patting Cheryl in thanks for teaching her the perk.

Maybe today wouldn't be all bad, unless she got that map again.

Then she'd probably have to bring Balanced Landing, the terrain was rough on her ankles when dropping from the top of the stairs or a wall into the courtyard.

 _Ugh_.


	2. Tree Bug- Dwight and Hillbilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight gets stuck in a tree, and Hillbilly can be nice in occasion.

Dwight, in retrospect, had _no idea how he ended up here._

In a tree.

With a crow flying over his head because he'd been stuck here for about two complete generators, however long _that_ was.

The Killer for this trial, Hillbilly, was staring up at him curiously, revving his chainsaw now and then as if demanding he come down here this instant.

"Look, I don't know how I got here, and I don't think I can get down." He called to the Killer above the sound of said chainsaw.

Strange black vines had grown over his legs. It was all he could do to spin in place as another gen popped. His back ached from trying to rip himself free of the vines, and the crow was now joined by a second and third, cawing him into a headache.

"Hey, this is gonna sound weird, but can you go get the others? I don't think you can chainsaw up the tree, and Nea can actually climb." He asked the Hillbilly.

To his surprise, the Killer tilted his head to the side, as if absorbing the information, before starting up his chainsaw again and sprinting off down the street.

Seconds later, Nea's scream echoed through the map, the houses of Haddonfield bouncing the sound everywhere as her aura lit up red, showing she was downed. She disappeared as the Killer picked her up, Bond showing the others scattering.

"Oi! What the _hell_ , man?" Nea shrieked as moments later, she was plopped at the base of the tree. She groaned in pain, a large wound across her back where the saw had ripped into her.

Quentin, who had been following behind them since she hadn't been hooked, warily stepped over. The Hillbilly was currently smacking the tree, the crows cawing louder at the disturbance. Quentin started healing Nea up to full, as Ace ran in with a medkit he'd found to speed up the process.

"Can you _stop_ hitting the tree? I'm not an apple, I won't magically fall down!" Dwight yelled at the Killer, feeling braver than he had all week.

Probably because he was well and truly stuck, if the tightening of the black vines was any indication. He couldn't even spin anymore.

Nea was climbing up the tree now, a piece of shrapnel from something metal in her hand.

"I've never been more happy to pick Decisive Strike for a trial than today." She commented as she began sawing away at the vines.

Hillbilly was currently chasing Ace around, the match having lost all seriousness with said Killer happily taking several pallets to the face and breaking them while Quentin finished the last couple gens. This happened on occasion, something that caused it to become more of a _game_ than a hopeless struggle to survive.

"I doubt I'll be getting many points for this match." Dwight sighed.

"Nah, I think Ace is leaving a few pallets for you, actually. And the door. I think." Nea said, having freed one of his legs and working on the other.

"Can't promise on Quentin's Wake Up perk though, he might go for one and just ninety-nine it for you to open. Almost got you out... Hell, what's up with the Entity lately? This happened to Jake a few trials ago too, he only got out because of Laurie. Which is how I know how to do this, of course. Stabby Lady knows a thing or two." She snickered.

Dwight swatted her shoulder.

"Don't let her hear you say that, she'll go stab The Shape to prove a point." He hissed, though Nea just laughed.

"I'd pay money to see that, him running from her dinky little piece of glass." She said, still snickering.

"Would you want a piece of glass stuck in your back though?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he pulled his leg free.

"If I was a great hulking moron with the emotions of a computer? I wouldn't care, I'd think she'd be more afraid of the fact that I'd have a legit knife than a piece of glass." Nea shrugged.

"Try moving now." She said, tucking away her shrapnel piece.

Dwight wriggled a bit, pulling his remaining leg free of the vines, and warily eyed the ground.

"Please tell me you know how to get down from a tree."

"Eheh... nope."

"For fuck's _sake_ -"

(He ended up falling out of the tree and landing on his face. After the trial, he sat embarrassed at the campfire as Nea told the story in great detail to the others, laughing the whole time. At least Jake seemed sympathetic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a match I had where Dwight ended up in a tree and I got downed and dragged over to see. Hillbilly let us all go but the Dwight had to DC. Poor guy.


	3. Hatch Escape- Nancy and Leatherface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Never count chickens before they hatch_. That saying makes perfect sense now, Nancy thinks, as she hesitates at the top of the basement stairs.

Nancy thought the trial was going _far_ too smoothly.

She cranked the dial, spinning it down and pushing it into place as Kate fiddled with the wires, trying to get them to spark.

"You finish this, I'm going to get the school's downstairs gen." She told the other girl with a light touch to her shoulder.

"Got it. Be careful, I don't like how quiet it's been." The blonde murmured as Nancy crept away through the grass of Badham. No sign of the Killer, even now.

She heard it pop to life as she walked down the stairs of the school, anxiety increasing as she saw the Basement.

The generator here was mostly untouched, sitting idle and calm. One of four left, only two needed to power the gate now.

Stuffing aside her nervousness, she began working on it, pulling out busted wires and rewiring the remaining ones as best she could.

Meg dropped down behind her, from the huge hole in the upper floor of the school.

"Hey, check the basement yet?" She asked, huffing lightly behind her mask from the fall. 

(Why she chose to wear the pale white thing wasn't anyone's business but hers, but it had still scared the _hell_ out of the Survivors when she'd shown up with it, some yelling about Legion. The Killer themselves had been pretty amused about it though, from what she'd heard.)

"No, not yet. I've got my toolbox though, so I didn't really need to go down there." Nancy shrugged.

"Sweet. Dibs." Meg cheered quietly, dashing down the stairs.

The moment she stepped into the Basement, Nancy heard the revving of a chainsaw and flinched, Meg's scream echoing up the stairs as she went down. Her heartbeat exploded wildly, fear trickling down her back. _Leatherface_.

Nancy crouched next to her gen, terrified. She moved to leave, thinking he would hook her and go back to his camping, but he didn't. Meg's aura showed her crawling to the steps, her soft cries making Nancy's skin crawl.

"Come on, come on, just a bit closer..." She muttered, knowing Meg could see her gesturing to come up the stairs.

The redhead made it as far as the base step before she cried out as she was dragged back into the corner.

Nancy cursed under her breath. What the hell was this guy's game? At this rate, Meg would bleed out and die, and that was a terrible way to go. Was he using her as _bait?_

Making up her mind as the Killer went silent again, she bolted down the stairs. If she couldn't get Meg, she'd distract Leatherface long enough for her to crawl out, where hopefully the other two could save her.

She shrieked and shot back up the steps as the chainsaw revved at her presence, weaving through the underschool tunnels and up the stairs. She circled around to the other door, but stared in shock as she saw Leatherface following the downed Survivor outside, charging his chainsaw to full, ready to attack anyone who tried to pick her up.

"The pallet, _get to the pallet!_ " Nancy hissed, using her aura to gesture for said slab of wood. Meg whimpered but continued crawling, having paused to catch her breath.

The last gen popped as she did so, the doors activating, but Meg did not get up to dash away, meaning _she wasn't running Adrenaline_.

Nancy inhaled sharply, calming herself and creeping behind the barrel that Leatherface was pacing in front of. He must have had severe tunnel vision, because his gaze was only on Meg, the chainsaw covering up any sound Nancy made as she moved.

But Meg was losing more and more blood by the second, a large gash in her side and a pool underneath her as she panted, recovering as much as she could.

Fuck it, Nancy thought, and shot forward.

Leatherface howled as she slammed the pallet down, her hands barely touching Meg before she had to run to avoid the chainsaw starting up again. But he wouldn't _follow_ her! She kept trying to heal Meg, darting away from the saw, but it only worked for so long before it ripped her back open and downed her just like Meg.

"I'm so sorry. I tried, I really did." Nancy coughed as Meg shook her head weakly.

"My fault. Shoulda known better. I was greedy." The redhead choked as she began crawling off, Leatherface still following.

Nancy laid her head down and closed her eyes, recovering her strength. The telltale sound of Meg's death had her squeezing back tears, but her head shot up at the sound of the gate opening. The gong that started the Endgame Collapse.

" _No_." She whispered, watching Claudette run out.

She crawled towards them, fury bubbling in her throat as Kate also finally crossed the threshold, _leaving her behind._

Gritting her teeth, she pulled herself together and began to crawl, though she wasn't aiming for the gate. Her ears strained to hear any sign of the hatch, and she saw it! There, in between a block and a bush, it was opened! Would he see it, watching her as he was?

"No!" She yelled, struggling as the Killer deigned to pick her up.

She fought him with all her might as he turned to the farthest hook from the door he could find, the one behind the school's fence. Luck must have been on her side, because somehow she kicked him in the face and was promptly dropped, landing on her feet not far from the hook.

 _Holy shit, go!_ She thought frantically, bolting for it, fighting against the pain.

She wouldn't make the open door, not at this range, but she would make hatch. _She had to._ For Meg.

She hopped down it just as a sledgehammer slid down her shoulder, cracking it with a sharp blow. She screamed in surprise and pain, but she was already through the black fog and running through the field.

Her injuries faded away, clothes repaired and only a faint ache where her shoulder had broken. She wheezed out breathless, _holy-shit-I-made-it_ laughter, and stumbled back to the campfire.

"Nancy! You made it back! What happened back there?" Meg cheered, no worse for wear as said Survivor plunked herself on a log.

Steve offered her a piece of escape cake, the only food around, and she gladly took a few bites to calm down.

"I barely got out. He was so focused on me he didn't notice the hatch I was crawling for. When he tried taking me to a hook, he went too far and I ended up getting off his shoulder and ran for it, going straight down hatch." Nancy replied, rolling her shoulder absently. She glanced over at her two other teammates though.

"Nancy... I'm sorry." Kate piped up, gripping her knees. She had a grimace on her face, though her eyes were mostly trained on the ground. Jeff patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Me too. Insidious camping, especially Leatherface, is almost impossible to win against. We didn't have a choice but to leave and hope you'd find hatch." Claudette added, brushing gold stained fingers against her glasses to push them up.

Claudette had been here almost as long as Dwight, so she knew what she was talking about. Nancy supposed her altruism was dampened by her strategizing, compiled over years of this little game of cat and mouse.

Nancy sighed, leaning on Steve.

"It's fine, I forgive you. I would have tried to save and gotten killed for it, but it was good luck you left. I got out." She said with a slight grin, throwing up a peace sign for good measure.

"Oh! And I got this on my way back, it's some sort of medal?" She suddenly recalled, fishing the little silver disk out of her pocket. 

It held a picture of her face on both sides, and was slightly warm to the touch.

"Ah! That's an Adept medal! I've got one too, see?" Nea chimed, leaning forwards to show hers off.

"Got mine on The Game with Huntress. She had no chance." She said smugly, flipping the medal like a coin.

"I was there for that, she tunneled me down despite you trying to take hits for me." Dwight recalled, shaking his head.

"There's always one." Adam groaned from his log.

It then turned into a competition to see who had the worst tunneling match, Nancy chiming in here and there when she'd seen one.

Feng won when she told the story of how she pissed off Wraith _so badly_ , he followed her around the whole match, banging on his bell until he could get his NoED and camp her hook until she died.

(Nancy personally thought the time she saw David taunting The Nightmare half the match and ending up hooked during Endgame was worse, Freddy had been using Blood Warden. _With NoED_. She and Jane _barely_ made it out. David and Yui hadn't been so lucky.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My latest match had an Insidious Leatherbitch. I've never dealt with one before and I was doing Adept challenges so I was woefully unprepared :')
> 
> (I still got out tho so fuck you selfish teammates and bitchboi Killer!)


	4. Pallet Glitch- Legion and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie now officially hates pallets, and Jake is _not_ helping.

This was all Jake's fucking fault.

Susie hissed and smacked the pallet keeping her trapped, struggling to no avail.

It had been going so well! She was playing Hex Roulette like she did when she got bored of the usual murder and mayhem, having hooked Claudette and that new girl Zarina before Frenzy slashing all of them, chasing Jake down to get that next hook.

And then he'd slammed the pallet on her. She'd forgotten, in the heat of the chase, that she wasn't running Enduring like usual, and had charged headfirst into the stun.

Jake had kept running while she recovered.

She went to chase him, but found herself stuck.

_Inside the damn pallet._

She couldn't even break it!

She was quite literally between a rock and a hard place. The new map, Glenvale or whatever, had so much space to run around in, so she'd been _excited_ when she had ended up here. But barely ten minutes into the Trial, and this shit had to happen.

"DAMMIT JAKE, _THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_ " She howled, hands pressing against the board to try and pull herself out.

She heard footsteps behind her, and whipped around to glare at Claudette. At least she could still turn inside the damn pallet.

"What. Do. You. _Want?_ " She spat, knife digging into the wood.

"You, uhm, look a little... stuck." Claudette said, smothering a giggle.

"Yeah no shit, honey." Susie scoffed, rolling her eyes behind her mask.

"Shame Yui isn't here, if we lifted it you might get out, but none of us are running that perk." The black woman said, patting the pallet.

"Where's Jake? I wanna stab him." Susie asked, spinning around to scan for that familiar leather jacket.

"Why Jake, specifically?" Claudette blinked, lightly pushing at the pile of wood, as if that would do anything.

"He got me _into_ this mess, I'm gonna shank him until I feel _better_." Susie said, flipping her knife around her finger.

It was a pretty ruby encrusted one that she'd stolen a long time ago. Frank had been pretty proud of her for it, and she let everyone borrow it on occasion. Right now though, she wanted to sink it into that stupid neck of Jake, or down his back, or _something_.

Claudette mulled it over, humming.

"Okay, that's actually pretty fair." She said finally, before running off.

It felt like _ages_ before she came back, the other Survivors in tow.

"Sweet! Free bold points!" Feng crowed, her stupid bunny hood flopping as she vaulted over the pallet in front of Susie.

"Hey!" The Killer complained, as Zarina nervously watched from behind the other two.

"Its okay. This happens sometimes, so it usually becomes common to farm points if the Killer doesn't get pulled from the match by the Entity." Claudette explained, patting the reporter's shoulder.

"Jake, get your ass across this pallet so I can stab you, ya little shit! This is _your_ fault!" Susie yelled again, smacking the wood trapping her.

The saboteur laughed but complied, vaulting across and hissing with pain as she gave him a good slash from his ribcage down his hip. Claudette was instantly there with a medkit, healing him up once he was on the other side.

Feng and Claudette went next, patching themselves up afterwards.

"Well? You wanna go too, new girl?" Susie drawled, spinning her knife 'round her fingers again.

"Do I have to?" Zarina asked, rubbing her arm.

"Best I can give you is a short stab to the arm or Deep Wound with Frenzy, not that I can go anywhere." The pinkette shrugged.

"Besides, we'll be right here to patch you up after." Jake said, a slight grin to his face even as he vaulted past Susie again, earning a Deep Wound to his shoulder blades in retaliation.

Claudette went next, recharging Susie's Feral Frenzy up to full, the Deep Wound in her arm and shoulder.

"I don't have all day, lady!" Susie snarled, panting with the boiling adrenaline rushing through her body.

Feng vaulted next, shrieking as her leg up to her waist was slashed open, a third stack of Deep Wound.

Zarina made up her mind then and there, and dove across the pallet, yelping as the Deep Wound opened her whole spine up.

She gasped and cried as Claudette shushed her and mended the wound, Susie groaning as her Frenzy ended. Pain lanced her body, the adrenaline spike turning into sharp needles that prickled as they faded away into nothing, clearing her head as she looked up with a heavy exhale.

"That looks like it hurts." Feng commented from where she was patching up Jake.

"Like a bitch and a half." Susie replied, shaking her hands out. It left the pins and needle feeling behind on occassions, and being stuck in one spot _certainly_ didn't help.

Feral Frenzy was a power meant for _moving_ , running across a map at top speed to stab and dash, chaining attacks for maximum injury and downing those who refused to heal. _A damning of the foolishly brave and remarkably stupid,_ Joey liked to say. Frank just liked the feeling of running around freely and smacking idiots, or so he claimed. Julie called it a combo attack, Deep Wound chain and then hook the dumb ones who stopped to mend mid-run. Maybe stab them twice for good measure.

Susie simply liked to do some zoomies, as she called them. Dashing back and forth crazily was _fun_ , she'd pouted when the spider god bastard nerfed their speed. How could she zoom when she was only a tiny bit faster than _walking speed?_ It was ridiculous! She barely used her power anymore, it was so _slow_. Even with the dirt and stolen notebook her Frenzy hardly lasted her long enough to get from one side of the map to the other.

Killing or not, this whole shindig felt like a huge game, one she intended to play fairly. Even if the other three were a little assholey from time to time. When she'd first started going out on trials, people had thrown the match as soon as they could to avoid her simply because she was _Legion_. She still remembered that one time she'd let an equally confused Claudette have the hatch, because the other three had promptly killed themselves on the spot and abandoned her.

"Just go do gens and get out, I'll be stuck here for a while and I'm not throwing the match because I used my last offering of streamers for this shit. Oh, and I have no idea which Totem is Ruin because I'm running all Hex perks, so careful." Susie listed off her fingers.

"Anything else?" Feng asked, raising an eyebrow as she finished healing up Claudette.

"NoED, Haunted, Ruin and Thrill." Susie replied.

"Well shit, we woulda lost if you hadn't gotten stuck." Jake whistled.

"Thanks to _someone_." Susie shot him another glare, taking a swing at his shoulder. It bounced harmlessly off the pallet though.

"I refuse to apologize for this since it's technically The Entity's fault for glitching out. Also you've stabbed me what, _six_ times already?" Jake raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Eight. And still blaming you." Susie said.

"Fair." Jake replied with a tilt of his head, smirking.

He finally left to go help the others with the gens, the last one lighting up with a loud ' _ding_!' in the distance a little while later. She felt no rush of strength, so they must have gotten every totem, as NoED hadn't activated. 

Jake did, however, wave at her and vault past one last time before running for the door, laughing the whole time.

(The next match she had with him, she gave him a few good smacks on the hook for that, and avoided pallets like the plague until the new 'patch' was introduced, fixing the sticking problem. _For now._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I like Susie best? Best Legion girl, 10/10 always play, my bebe lovely murder child. But yeah this happened during a match in Grave of Glendale. Jake trapped me in a pallet and I was stuck the whole match :') (Don't get me wrong, I favor Jakes and a few others but I was screeching it was his fault the whole damn time i was stuck in said pallet, the bastard.)


	5. Slug Race - David, Dwight and The Oni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight is a very unlucky person, let's not lie. But there is hilarity in such things.  
> Also, David. David is there and cocky as ever.  
> Oni is scary, 'nuff said.

Dwight was being chased.

Their opponent this time was the Oni, the terrifying, hulking samurai who used the Survivor's blood against them to brutally down them. Like if Legion and Hillbilly had made a mutual agreement and Oni happened to be the result. Speed of a literal demon with an insta-down chain attack.

He'd already been downed about twice now, but not hooked thanks to the combined efforts of David, Meg and Jane. He was a decent runner, but he wasn't as good as his teammates despite how long he'd been playing this twisted game of freeze tag. Jane was busy looping The Oni around a L-wall, Dwight himself recovering in front of a pallet.

"Right fuckin' mess we're in, eh Dweety boy?" David chuckled nervously as he patched up the bloody slash leaking from Dwight's back.

Dwight got to his feet and shook out his hands as Jane went down with a scream, the Oni's rough voice a mere echo.

"I'll go get a gen, you get Jane." Dwight said, patting his medkit. He could heal himself up with it.

"Gotchya." David saluted before running off in the direction their teammate had been taken.

It took him about two more gens before the Oni finally caught him, Dwight crying out as that brutal bat slammed him into the ground.

He groaned as he was hefted up, the corn obscuring his vision. He'd managed to spin the Killer about three times before a lucky hit had gotten him in the end. Corn blindness was awful, for Killers mostly.

" _Dwight!_ " Jane yelled, running towards him.

She was intending to take a hit, Dwight realized as he wriggled in the Oni's grasp.

But again, nothing ever went well for Dwight.

_Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang._

Jane _shrieked_ , the Oni's katana flashing horribly quick as he suddenly began hacking at the air with no cooldown between strikes. She spun on her heel and ran for it, Dwight choking on a laugh.

 _Mad Grit_. One of the Legion's perks. They had found a loophole, the Killers, and some of them made what the Survivors called _The Lawnmower Build_. Mad Grit, Agitation, Iron Grasp and Barbeque. It was a _stupidly_ fast and actually decent build, but it was honestly hilarious to see in action and had requirements to work, such as getting a Survivor in the first place. It was rarely used in favor of other builds, but Dwight had never expected _Oni_ of all Killers to try it.

That, and he was only using Mad Grit and Agitation, no Iron Grasp, and Dwight had been affected by Blood Echo when Jane had been hooked earlier. Which means this had either been an impromptu idea or he'd been in the middle of choosing his perks when he'd been summoned to the trial.

Jane was half laughing, half panicking as she ran away from the weedwhacking Oni, Dwight about halfway free judging by the Killer's loosening grip.

The Killer turned away from her, and headed for the nearest hook, one in the corn. Two gens, four survivors, one killer and about five hooks. Meg and Jane were both death hook, Dwight dangling from his first, and David nowhere near having been caught yet.

Speaking of, David grinned as he pulled down the nervous leader from the hook.

"'Old still, Zarina tau' me this one, and I've got Resilience on." He said, black mist coating his hands as he used the perk to transfer Dwight's wounds to himself.

"Ahhh, tha' right near stings donnit?" The man groaned, black vines locking the wounds in place. Broken for a minute or so, Zarina had mentioned.

He patted Dwight's shoulder, rolling his own.

"Let's get a gen then." David huffed.

Dwight nodded, jogging over to the one in the cornfield. He gripped his sharp piece of glass, ready as he heard the Oni's roar, Laurie's advice whispering in his ear that he had about 60 seconds until the Entity saw his weapon and stole it away.

He and David worked away at it, flinching at Meg's scream as she was downed and hooked for the last time. They finished it just as Jane went down, her own shriek echoing across the map.

"No point tryna get her w' the bloke runnin Mad Grit n' Agi'. You go tha' way, I'll go for the one near th' door. He 'asn't gotten me yet." David instructed, before the two scattered in different directions.

Karma had David down and hooked before Dwight could finish the gen, however. It took a rescue and a dance in the corn before Dwight was smacked into the ground once more, just as the last gen popped. No Adrenaline, he'd been using Technician. Bad idea, he supposed, but it had helped keep the Killer away for the first few minutes of the Trial.

He looked up and choked on a gasp. The hatch! It was right in front of him, right in between the rows of corn. However, he wasn't exactly the _only_ one who saw it.

The Oni followed Dwight's line of sight, walking over to the hatch and slamming his sword down next to it, shaking his head _no_ at the downed Survivor. Dwight would not get out this way.

Dwight whimpered as he was picked up, D-Strike long since gone, but he wasn't popped on a hook for David to grab. Instead, _he was dropped in front of the Exit Gate._

The Oni roared, dashing away and finding David, downing him. He too was brought to the Gate, dropped next to Dwight with a _thud_.

"N-no way, he wants us to _slug race?_ " Dwight choked, blinking up as he dragged himself to the edge of the gate.

"Ha! Seems like it!" David wheezed, lining himself up as the Oni smacked the gate.

The terrifying beast of a Killer opened the gate, walking out and roaring as he entered his power.

"3... 2... 1... _Go!_ " David yelled, the Oni slamming his bat down on the word "go".

Dwight crawled for his life, David grunting as he too slid across the ground.

But it the end, the Killer let them both go. His flaming eyes watched impassively as the two crawled out, David a sliver of a second behind Dwight.

In the after game "chat", a small area in the field beyond the Gates where Killers and Survivors could speak to each other about the match without fear of injury, Jane had crossed her arms with a glare at the Killer cleaning up his sword.

"What, got a thing against thick girls?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And redheads?" Meg chimed in, popping her head from behind Jane's shoulder, counting out her Bloodpoints from the match.

The Oni tilted his head, processing before speaking.

" **The Dwight did his best. And I pitied the David, looking so small and sad upon the ground. You two, did not do honorably well, with the burning light and the box of tools. Thus I let them go, and you both sacrificed to the One Above**." He spoke, voice near staticky as the Entity translated his words for him.

"Stupid ass reason, but whatever." Jane muttered, stuffing her points into her cache.

She was saving up to splurge on new perks, whenever the Shrine granted them. It was common for Survivors and Killers to save up points in a little personal pocket dimension the Entity granted them, with Auric Cells and Iridecent Shards. The Bloodweb was an ever expanding sort of menu, a little like a map in that it could be held and stored away, but automatically drained Bloodpoints and gifted items out of thin air. The Entity held sway over what could appear, but when filled the Web would give a puff of black smoke and renew the whole selection. It wasn't perfect, sometimes it wouldn't renew and sometimes it would make a slurping sound continuously (annoying those who were trying to sleep), but it was a solid system.

"Where d'jya learn how t' slug race?" David asked, still a bit wary of the Killer's sword.

" **The little pack of four, when they taught me how to attack with no breaths. Said I may as well try and amuse myself while being stuck here and showed me what the race of slugs pertained. It is actually quite interesting, I may do it another day.** " The Oni said peaceably, before he turned and walked away into the fog.

"Please _no,_ I don't think my heart can take that again." Jane said under her breath, horrified.

"Or my lungs." Dwight tacked on, remembering how his lungs had ached from laughing so hard.

"Dwight?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so mad i wasn't live for this match bc it was funny as hell and I was trying to do my Dwight archives :')  
> My buddy Nyx was the David, he's pretty cool! My friends Shellz and Kimmie were the Jane and Meg respectively, Shellz was pissed about the favouritism and Kimmie was chill about it, mostly.
> 
> Til next time folks! (I might do one about the floating, not sure yet.)


	6. Oddly Favored- Nea and The Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shape is a creepy, terrifying, abjectly sinister stalking Killer with no morals, emotions, or notions of being "good".  
> So why. The hell. _Is he acting so strange towards Nea this trial?_

The bloodied I.D tag flashed before her eyes, the Fog twisting into the shape of the creepy halls of Hawkins Laboratory as she was pulled into the Trial.

If it was this map, purposely chosen by the Killer, then it was someone who knew that the winding corridors and many walls would aid them in their hunt, which narrowed it down quite a lot.

Nea had started in the portal room, noting Jake and Meg nearby creeping up the stairs to the gen that was currently encased in the Entity's limbs. _Corrupt Intervention._ It seems the two had opted for her own perk, Urban Evasion, for this trial. Kate was nowhere to be seen, but the signs were there, the Killer wasn't nearby.

She dropped through the hole in the glass observatory, running down the hallways as whispers told her that Kate had been injured. So soon, in the first few minutes? She must have spawned near whoever it was, and taken a hit unknowingly. Which narrowed it further.

She hopped onto a gen, Meg with her, Kate having been hooked and Jake off to grab her. Still nothing, but she had a growing, unnerving feeling she _knew_ which Killer it was.

Spine Chill flared, so she broke from the generator and hid behind some boxes next to a hook, calming her breathing as she heard _someone else echo her._

The Shape, Laurie's counterpart, _Michael Myers._

She shrieked as his knife dug into her arm, somehow knowing she was there despite Meg having left scratch marks as she ran away. She shot down the hallway, gripping her bleeding arm, the harsh realization in her head.

He was using the Scratched Mirror. An add-on that allowed him to see auras through walls, but forbade his use of tiers two and three. He would be nigh undetectable and have no heartbeat, the only warning the sound of his steps and breathing inside his mask. The only plus side, she supposed, was that he had no lunge range, relying solely on his ability to catch Survivors unaware in order to kill.

Luckily she was running Spine Chill today, or she would have been royally screwed this trial. She wove through the hallways, Michael on her tail, losing him after a good couple minutes. Eventually finding Jake and Kate once more on a gen. She crouched next to to them, fingers plunging into the mess of wires to untangle and rewire, gasping through her pain.

They finished it, no words being spoken as they began patching her up, Meg screaming in the distance as she went down.

Nea ran up the nearby stairs, hoping to get the upstairs gen, when she saw Jake get yanked from a pallet near the hooked Meg. The generator exploded as she pulled away, but she paid no attention to it as she fell through the hole in the upper floor, running to get the athletic woman. Jake was thrown on a hook as Nea entered the room with Meg's hook, yelping as Michael was suddenly _there_.

She spun around the lockers, but... he was just, stalking. He wouldn't tier up this way, so why? What _was_ he doing?

But she had a heartbeat. That was all she needed for Borrowed Time to activate. She yanked Meg off the hook, blocking any hits The Shape might make at her, running in front of him to protect Meg.

_But he wouldn't take the hit._

Meg went in a different direction, Michael following Nea down another hallway, just, watching.

Nea ran circles around him in that narrow hallway.

"Take the hit already!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in frustration.

Michael tilted his head to the side, and simply _walked past her._ He broke a pallet and just... kept going.

Nea stood there, stunned.

"Okay, what the actual _fuck_." She said, before running after him.

"Oi! Get _back_ here! Michael!" She yelled, spinning to try and find him as questions ran through her head.

She was _Obsession_ this round. He wouldn't hit her for some reason. She wasn't using Decisive Strike. Which mean the Killer had an _Obsession_ Perk. But even with Play With Your Food or Save The Best For Last, it would have been fine to hook her once or twice. Yet he wouldn't do it. Why? Was he afraid of losing too many stacks if he did?

Her head whipped to the left as Jake cried out, the man's aura lighting red as he went down. She sprinted over, pausing when she saw The Shape breaking a nearby pallet and seemingly doing a quick sweep of the area.

She knew he'd seen her, crouching uselessly behind some boxes in the hallway, there was no hiding. So she stepped out in front of him.

He walked past her. Of _course_ he'd walk past her. But at least he acknowledged her this time, staring at her as she crouched low to the ground, inching towards him in the universal sign of "I swear I'm harmless but curious".

"Hi." She said calmly, before she sprinted for Jake to get him down, a heartbeat in her ears as Spine Chill flared and flickered.

She pulled him down before running back in front of The Shape, crouching and blocking his path before he turned and left the other direction. _Still. Not. Hitting. Her._

"Fuckin weird, but okay." She muttered as she took off for the upstairs gen.

She got about halfway done before Kate was hooked again. Nea sighed, pushing off her gen and dropping down the hole again, rushing to get her down.

But Michael seemed to have gotten enough stacks from his perks, because he came out from one of the rooms and slashed her, Nea shrieking as her blood coated the ground.

She still freed Kate before going down herself, Resilience doing its job in hastening the process. He plunked her on the same hook, turning to chase Kate again.

The blonde managed to get a pallet slam and a save before she died, at least, going down as Nea ran for her life as far as she could get.

She ended up where she'd started, in the portal room. Hopping on the gen there, she heard Jake's cry as he was injured, but Spine Chill didn't go off as he joined her repairs.

Meg got another gen, she too thrown onto a hook as Michael found her and hooked her for a second time.

"Here, lemme heal you up first, I've got Resilience. Then you go for the gate and I'll get Meg." She said, hands gliding over wounds faster than normal.

Jake made a soft noise of agreement, his wounds disappearing as he in turn patched her up. The two ran down the stairs, going in opposite directions. Jake for a gate, Nea for Meg.

But The Shape was waiting. Of _course_ he was. It was his nature.

Nea screamed, Michael appearing from behind and yanking her off of Meg before she could get the save, the redhead yelping as she had to struggle against the Entity's claws once more.

_Michael dropped Nea on the ground._

And then he _left_.

Blood pooled under Nea as wounds she hadn't had before kept her from getting to her feet.

"I tried, Meg, I'm sorry. I tried." Nea gasped, Meg finally unable to keep struggling as the spidery claws pierced her body.

Nea's hands curled into fists as she recovered, looking for Jake. Once she was as well as she could get, she crawled up the stairs towards him, sighing as he patched up the last little bit she needed to get her on her feet.

Only for her to run _right_ back into The Shape, who had been coming up the stairs and with a flick of his knife had her down on the ground _again_.

"Oh _come **on**!_" She yelled, smacking her head against the ground.

Jake was caught mere seconds later, to add to her bad luck. _Great_.

He was killed first, dragged past Nea's recovering body and hooked for the last time, quite a ways away from where she lay. 

She growled, propping herself up on her arms. She crawled through the upper floor, if she was going to die she was at _least_ going to do a cool trick. The gong rang right as Jake finished ascending, which meant The Shape had found and closed Hatch. Because why not.

She found the hole again, and twisted her body as she fell through, doing a spiral as she flopped onto the pile of rubble below. Right where Micheal was waiting. Seems he'd known she was going to drop down.

"Cool trick, huh? Only works sometimes and only if you get the right amount of spinning traction, like this." She spoke to him, calm in what she figured would be her last moments. 

She flipped herself around, doing a pretty smooth spinning motion on the floor, her blood lessening the traction for a sort of gliding effect.

To her surprise, The Shape actually _copied_ her, spinning around like she was before he picked her up. She didn't wriggle at all, she was second hook or so, and it was endgame, which meant no point in struggling.

However, she did start laughing when Michael began to _moonwalk_ around the hallways. He made it into the portal room, moonwalking right off the edge onto the little platform that held a Dull Totem.

"Nice!" Nea cheered, clapping from where she hung on his shoulder.

The ride didn't stop there, he moonwalked through another few hallways before she saw an Exit Gate.

"Hold on! You passed the gate!" She said, wriggling.

He seemed to process this, going around the boxes as she struggled to get off.

She dropped to the ground, jogging over to grab the lever. He watched her, the Endgame timer already down to half and moving faster with her on her feet, as she used the combination of Spine Chill and Resilience to speed up the opening of the gate.

"Yeah, keep staring. That helps." She told him, not entirely sarcastic.

His response was to inch over, standing directly behind her as she worked on the gate, his breath rattling in her ears as the gate buzzed.

And then he started spinning again.

She began crying with laughter, the gate shuddering open as she jogged out, The Shape still spinning in place.

He did stop to peer out at her though, head slightly tilted as she paused before the Fog.

"Here, you can have this. That was way too fun." She laughed, wiping tears from her eyes as she set her medkit, barely used and still with its purple bottle, on the ground inside the gate. Perfectly within reach.

She waved at him as she stepped into the rolling fields just at the timer reached the final few seconds, watching him walk out towards the medkit.

The others had already gone back by that point, but she noted she was right about Michael's Perks for the match. Both PWYF and STBFL, with Corrupt and somehow unsurprisingly Monitor & Abuse. As well as a Mirror and a Memo Note.

Nea herself had been using Dead Hard, Spine Chill, Borrowed Time and Resilience. She supposed that was fair, given the circumstances.

She ended up back at the campfire with a huge grin on her face.

("But seriously, no idea why he was acting so weird. Maybe he saw how the other Killers have been acting lately and decided to copy someone?" Nea asked Laurie later.

"I saw both Legion and Ghostface teaching him how to moonwalk, actually. I was off for a walk and ended up crossing into Haddonfield. He had two of Legion hanging off of him and Ghostface walking backwards to show him how." Jeff pointed out, speaking up from his spot on the log.

The others had stared at him incredulously.

"Dude, how did you get back _alive_?" Feng had asked, gobsmacked.

Jeff just shrugged.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My match yesterday was funny as hell and was probably the best one I've had all week, I've got it clipped and highlighted already and it's going to stay my favorite match fir as long as DBD exists, probably.  
> http://www.twitch.tv/tokyoteddywolf/v/654127349?sr=a


	7. Holy Shrine- Nea, Dwight, Ace, Claudette and The Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test Trial #???
> 
> The Blight- Faster than Legion, Scarier than Oni, and Uglier than Hillbilly (but not Freddy because Freddy is peak ugly and nothing can top that.)
> 
> Nea is pretty sure he's evil incarnate. Makes sense he can't enter such a holy space, amusingly.

_Gross_ , she thought, looking at the orange goop dripping out of twisted flowers and along the squishy yet dusty ground near the campfire.

"It's gonna be that creepy guy again, isn't it. The Entity seems pretty set on using him a lot, don't you think?" Dwight asked nervously, tossing his offering into the flames.

"They're _all_ creepy, Dwight. They're Killers. It's kinda part of the job description." Ace yawned, stretching his legs.

"Still, what the hell is up with this guy? It's like Legion and Hillbilly made an agreement on the power and Plague designed his look. Plus I heard he was as smart as the Doc when he was still human." Nea added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where did you hear _that_ from?" Claudette asked, blinking.

"Archives. Went down there to finish my challenge and chatted with Vigo for a bit. This guy is the reason the Killers have Blight Skins, made 'em feral during The Hallowed Events. Nasty fucker, Doctor apparently hates him and the feeling's mutual." Nea said as the starting signal, a screech of something metallic and grating, rang out and fog began rolling in.

It felt the same every time.

Blink once, black fog, blink again, the image of offerings burnt, blink thrice, a familliar place set slightly different each time.

Though, she _absolutely_ didn't recognize the Shack anymore.

It was whitish gray now, dilapidated boards and a gen tucked nicely inside, a locker in front and a pallet in the doorway behind.

"Did this change?" She asked Claudette, who began working on the gen, the other girl having run in from outside.

"Yeah, first time seeing it?" Claudette replied, twisting the wires on the much changed generator.

"Yup. Haven't been able to see Shack or Yamaoka, mostly Cornfield and MacMillan for me today. Always the same Killer though." Nea replied, flipping switches and fixing the gears inside, hands and sleeves getting coated in oil.

Then Spine Chill flared _hard_ , a rapid thumping coming closer as they worked the gen.

She broke off, sneaking out the back and biting on a scream at that newly familiar face of The Blight as he appeared in the other doorway, his mouth dripping that awful orange ooze and hung open like a dead fish, Claudette leaping out the window.

He seemed to follow the movement, turning to hack at the black woman with his sharpened cane. Nea took the opportunity to run away, Sprint Burst taking her far.

He must have lost Claudette in favor of her, because she heard an unnatural _screech_ and heavy, rapid footsteps thumping the ground after her.

She turned and weaved through the different walls and brush, slamming a pallet and escaping while he was preoccupied with breaking it.

Ducking and hiding worked, because her heartbeat slowed down and Spine Chill went quiet as she crept up the nearby hill. The trees hid her brightly colored jacket as the Killer swept past, having lost her for the moment.

She heard two gens pop in the distance, her key's Wedding Ring showing the yellowy aura of Dwight running around in the distance. Apparently he was running Lithe today, having vaulted a pallet and shot off with a speed boost.

The new gens were both unfamiliar and familiar at the same time, the skill checks sharper than normal. She blew it twice before getting the right rhythm down.

Of course, Ace's shout as he went down broke her concentration. She crept off her gen, heading his direction. Borrowed Time was in her arsenal, given the previous trials she'd had, but it seems the Blight had opted to go somewhere else after hooking.

Dwight got there first, yanking Ace down from the hook, but taking off right as Nea got there.

"Guess he's not feeling too altruistic today." Nea remarked as she patched up the lucky man's wounds.

"Ya _think_?" Ace huffed, breathing out the pain as she finished up the bandaging.

"Come on, let's find a gen." Nea said.

They ran through the green jungle of ruins and bamboo, another gen popping in the distance. They found one rather quickly though, despite the new terrain to learn.

It took that gen and Ace's second hook before something remotely _interesting_ happened.

"Guys. Guys! Come with me, I have something to show you!" Claudette hissed as Nea finished healing Ace.

"Huh?" The gambler and the graffitist shared a confused look before running after the botanist.

"Claude! Claude hold up, I can't run that fast!" Ace yelled breathlessly as he got left behind.

"The big shrine! Come on!" Claudette yelled back, Nea right behind.

They ran through bamboo and "jungle gyms", looping walls that formed L's and T's that if run right could net you a pallet slam and an escape from whatever bastard was chasing at the time.

Nea heard her heartbeat spike, instinctively flinching and spinning to look for the Killer. She hissed as Claudette grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into the tall pagoda, the Blight's screeching mixing with... laughter? And a lot of _thudding_ sounds, like a wall being hit over and over.

She caught her breath, looked up, and _screamed_ as the Blight rushed at her from outside the pagoda, automatically clinging onto Dwight who found imminent death apparently hilarious.

"No no it's okay! He can't get inside!" Dwight laughed, patting her arm gently.

As if to prove the point, the Blight was clawing at them from some sort of barrier, an invisible wall keeping him out from the survivor's little area. It was like plastic wrap that wouldn't break as he pushed against it, screeching and slobbering. He stopped and was pushed back by the invisible force, injecting himself with another orange vial of pustula serum.

"Oh my God he really _can't_ get in here." Nea stammered, shocked, before she started laughing herself.

"I found this place last Trial I had, it was super funny after I got over the initial panic." Claudette giggled, sticking her tongue out at the Killer.

"Woah! Talk about holy shrine! Shit! Ow!" Ace yelped as the Killer got a whack on him with his cane as the lucky man hopped inside.

Dwight was easily there with a medkit, patching him up.

"So... farming time?" Nea asked with a grin, tilting her head to the side impishly.

"You _bet_." Claudette smirked.

What followed was a good 15 minutes of running in and out of Blight's range, taking hits and healing them before eventually everyone maxed out and had to end the game.

They finished up the last gen, Nea running for a gate and the rest scattering.

She slipped out after Dwight and Claudette, Ace apparently sacrificing himself since he felt bad for the poor guy.

At the campfire, she and Claudette shared the story much the amusement of the other Survivors.

"So in retrospect, Shrine too holy for Blight to enter." Nea capped, grinning.

"All hail Yamaoka holy shrine!" Kate yelled from the back, laughing.

" _Amen_!" A few others cheered, more laughter echoing 

(Later the Entity found out and fixed it, but it was a good cheat spot for a bit while it lasted.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it says, shrine too holy. This was PTB by the way, before the release and patch. :)  
> http://www.twitch.tv/tokyoteddywolf/v/715853389?sr=a


	8. Escape Bug- Dwight and Deathslinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight is now very sure the Deathslinger has a horrible grudge against him, after this match.
> 
> The Entity thinks it's utterly _hilarious._

Dwight sighed, looking around at the creepy, bloodstained halls of the Midwich school, unimpressed.

He didn't particularly like this map, the layout still pretty new to him, but the long ass hallways were _awful_ , no pallets unless you ducked into one of the rooms that may or may not be a dead end or trap with a drop down, and half the time he couldn't figure out how to get from one floor to the other via stairs because he had to _run across the damn map to find them._

He hadn't even spawned near anyone this time, alone at the top of one of the godforsaken stairwells and a busted wall with lockers in it next to him. _Great_.

Then, a familiar, sharp crack of a gunshot, which meant Deathslinger. Even _better_. Sure, Dwight had faced this guy plenty of times since he'd showed up, but Meg hadn't at _all_. Jeff and Bill no better, they had a little interaction with the cowboy but neither admitted to being good at dodging the harpoon.

So he set to work on one of the gens nearby, tucked away in a room.

Four hooks later, three of the saves coming from Dwight himself, and about one gen, he hadn't seen the Killer even _once_. Not to mention, Bill and Jeff were both death hook from the gunman tunneling them down. Meg had just ducked and hid anytime he got close, so she was fine for now.

He stood up from the gen, Jeff glancing up at him as the soft hint of a heartbeat started trudging closer.

"Hey, you do that, I'm gonna go find this bitch." Dwight said decidedly, jogging out of the room and turning into the hallway on his left.

He _immediately_ regretted that, just barely catching the rifle raised at him before spinning on his heel and ducking the shot that missed him by an inch.

 _Well shit, got what I asked for I guess,_ he thought as he frantically scrambled down the hall, leading away from Jeff, the killer hot on his heels as he dropped down into the courtyard from a crumbled wall.

Bad idea, because one, he wasn't running Balanced, and two, that netted him a bayonet to the shoulderblade and upwards. He cried out, a burst of speed granting him a little distance to duck inside the school again and sliding into the nearest room.

He looped around the pallet, surrounded by desks, backtracking and slamming it down. He feinted to the right, shielded by a large gray cage, tricking the Deathslinger to go that way and bolted for the doorway on the left instead. He ran back the way he came, ducking into another room.

The red stain was on his back, and time seemed to slow down and almost pause. The moment Dwight dropped the pallet, the Killer swung.

Dwight went down, but the Gunslinger was stunned before Dwight was even hit, as if they'd hurt each other at the same time.

Not processing, the killer smacked the pallet in frustration, thinking he'd missed, maybe? He broke the pallet anyways... but he stopped from picking up Dwight, instead walking around and slamming open a locker.

_Why wasn't he hooking him?_

And then, with dawning horror, the nervous leader realized the Killer's head was tilted up, listening to the same thing Dwight was: Bill's coughing and groans of pain as he walked above them, _still injured._

The Deathslinger tore up the ramp of rubble and shattered the door.

"BILL RUN! _RUN!_ " Dwight shrieked, watching the elder man's aura take off down the upper hallway and over a vault, the Killer after him.

By the time Bill went down, Dwight was fully recovered and being picked up and healed by Jeff. Bill's death toll rang out as Dwight came to a realization: The Deathslinger was going after the people he already knew were near-death and unable to dodge him well.

Poor Jeff went down soon after, just as Dwight managed to get a gen done. He had no idea what Meg was doing, but he hoped she was working on gens.

He popped it, walking up the nearby ramp, heartbeat loud in his ears.

At this point, Dwight was more than a little pissed off.

He took the bayonet to the spine and hissed, not stopping his walk and instead slammed the pallet over the bastard's head.

"That's why!" He said, pointing, before he bolted for it.  
Running around another loop, he dropped about two more pallets before he got the room with a dropdown, sliding through with a grunt as he hit the ground and limped for the pallet. He barely made it, the Deathslinger getting a face full of wood after a missed swing.

"Nope! Bye!" Dwight cackled and ran off again, the Killer snarling as he shattered a pallet.

He ran up a set of stairs, into a broken off area with a sort-of hallway of lockers and yet another pallet. He attempted to staunch the bleeding, but the damn gunman just _wouldn't let up_.

Dwight slid back into sight and threw down the pallet, granting the Killer yet another bruise to the head.

"THESE ARE FOR MY FRIENDS, YOU _BITCH_!" Dwight screamed in a feral raging panic as he ran off again.

He dropped back down into the school courtyard, barely dodging the harpoon shot his way.

"WHAT, DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD GET ME? _COME ON!_ LET'S DANCE, MOTHERFUCKER!" Dwight howled, sprinting for his life back inside and down another frickin' hallway.

Dashing up another flight of stairs, there was no time for another room loop, so he kept going down hallways. He started to panic, there was nowhere to go here, so he started leaning as if he was going to the side and pulled away quickly, forcing the Killer to swing into a set of greyish red lockers.

The Deathslinger missed yet another hit as Dwight slipped inside a room of nothing but lockers, slamming another pallet down in a panic. He nearly got clipped again trying to fake out a dash to the side, but managed to jump out the hole in the wall and down in front of a gate with fencing.

He shrieked and bolted down the hallway again, trying for a spin but failing and finally, _finally_ taking a hit and going down.

"WHAT'S GOOD BITCH _WHAT'S GOOD!_ " Dwight yelled triumphantly as he was thrown on a hook, momentarily screaming from the pain.

He weakly held up two middle fingers as the Killer walked away.

"That was for my friends, fucker, that was for my friends." He spat.

The Killer was pacing the hall, shaking his head at Dwight with a snarl on his face. Lucky for Dwight, Meg popped a gen at last. Thus forcing the Killer to go investigate.

Dwight gave it five seconds, then promptly _yeeted himself off the hook._

Man, Deliverance was fucking _awesome_.

He cackled and ran down the hallway, knowing the Killer was gonna be pissed at having to catch him again.

It was barely even two seconds when he'd attempted a gen before the fucker was after him _again_.

He was speared and taken down since there wasn't a lot left to run to, near a doorway by the courtyard.

Deathslinger bared his teeth and shook his head at Dwight, clearly pissed off. He went to check if Meg might be around, but came back and picked Dwight up anyways.

 _Wrong move, fucker_. Dwight smirked, and shanked the bastard right in the spine, forcing him to drop the Survivor. All Hail Laurie and her Decisive Strike!

He laughed wickedly and ran off once more, back up the stairs, nearly coughing between the pain and the sheer hilarity of running this guy around for _so long._ He dodged another shot and faked a loop, and even used the bathroom drop-down for another glorious pallet stun which only made him laugh harder.

He bolted for the courtyard, but a lapse in timing got him downed vaulting a window.

"Damn, thought I had that." He sighed, spinning around a bit more.

At least they were down to one gen, Meg popping one upstairs just as he was hooked.

Deathslinger clearly didn't want to let Dwight go, pacing around a bit and shaking his head again before he left finally. Meg rescued him, but was shot and taken down within moments.

At least he managed to heal himself before attempting a rescue, snagging her from the hook before the bastard came back. He decided to check for hatch, there was no way Meg could hide from this guy. Sure enough she went down again.

But he was leaving her as bait, to get him to come heal her. He went down trying to save her, thrown on a hook before he could get her up.

Oddly enough, the Entity held him for a moment once he'd acended upwards.

" ** _W̴̹̚ë̶̦́ ̸̜̈́ã̵͉ŕ̶̫e̵̼̕ ̸͈͂ã̷̤m̵̛̯ư̷͚ṡ̷̖e̷̙̎d̴̬̄ ̴̺̑b̵̻̊y̴̤͗ ̸̙̀t̶̯̒h̸̺̋i̵͎̾s̸̛ͅ ̵̙̋ḓ̶̾ȁ̷̯n̶̢͗c̷̺̈́ě̵̞ ̵̠̕ẙ̵͔o̷̻̒u̸͈͂ ̶̙̀g̶̦̈́a̶̗̍v̶̆ͅe̴̺͆ ̸̥̀u̷̖s̴̻̈.̴̺̏ ̶͉͛Y̸͙̽ȯ̷̡u̵̪̚ ̷̼͑a̸̡͘r̶̹̿ẻ̶̳ ̶͔̄g̶̙̿ř̵̬ä̶̦́n̵͙̔t̸̯̐e̸̤̚d̸̗̃ ̶̖̉E̴̥͝s̴̲̽c̷̻͠á̸͓p̸̘̂è̴̳,̸̗͘ ̴͓͝ë̵̲v̴̹̒e̴̎ͅn̵͈̽ ̸͔͊t̷͇̎h̵̩̕ò̷͎u̴̞̚ğ̴̟h̷̟̽ ̸̲͘ý̵̤ȏ̴̯û̸̗ ̵͇͂w̵̧͑e̴͜͝r̸̻͛e̷̘͐ ̷̗͝c̴̟̓a̷̟̒u̵̔ͅg̴̨̈́h̸̛̞t̸͙͛ ̶̛͓t̷̳͝ḣ̴̳e̸͍͛ ̵͔̕l̶̯̓a̶͙s̷̤̊t̵͎̏ ̸̪̒t̸̟̿i̵͔͝ḿ̴͙e̶̘̐._** " It spoke, a voice like grating metal, hushed whispers of a crowd and scraping chalk.

He reappeared at the campfire free of aches, and still with his medkit.

"Uh, what just happened?" He asked, blinking.

"DWIGHT YOU FUCKING **_LEGEND_**!"

(Meg had gotten hatch and come back nearly 20 minutes before Dwight did. Apparently, Bill and Jeff had stayed to watch the whole thing, Meg adding credibility to the story. Dwight had netted a total of five pallet stuns and the longest loop on that map yet, absolutely enfuriating the _hell_ out of the Deathslinger. He'd thrown a hissy fit when Meg had gotten away, and it had amused the Entity so much it counted that trial as a win for Dwight.

He was hailed as the Juking God for about a week until Nea netted a hard win against Oni, the bastard tunneling with a mori and her landing a D-Strike and running him hard until everyone was able to escape.

"Also, here's hoping I never hear the Entity's voice again because I still have a headache and I dunno how the killers all stand it, it's _awful_. Like nails on a chalkboard." Dwight shuddered.

Several people went " _amen_ " to that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a hilarious match where yes, I did die, but we aren't sure what happened aside from I got the "escaped" mark instead of the sacrifice mark on my score. Fun times and I was called Squirrel for like a week until I pulled off the Iron Will trick on Game with Wraith. Oh yeah and the clip is from when i had a super bad cold and my lungs were on strike I guess so excuse my ass coughin when I laugh whoops-
> 
> http://www.twitch.tv/tokyoteddywolf/v/723526689?sr=a


	9. Carry Bug- Demogorgon and Feng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nea, Meg, and Jake can all agree on one thing: Feng has a thing for dogs.
> 
> However, is it really worth clinging to this particular one?!?
> 
> Demogorgon disagrees.

It was hunting time.

The nesting area was the place that stank of old meats, rotting blood and fear. Fresh meat, the little scurrying prey, was placed for it to chase and throw on the strange hooks for the Master to feast on. Maybe if it did well this match, it would be granted a feast itself on the next hunt.

It drooled a little at the thought, absently sniffing the air as it set down a Doorway.

Just there, a hint of black hair ducking behind a metal box, the scent of fresh fear, it opened its mouth and hissed, the prey running.

It missed the initial hit, but landed the second, the male crying out in pain as he ran away. It roared in satisfaction of the chase, running after him.

A flash of blue, and a female tried to use the distraction to run and hide. Useless endeavors, for it switched targets anyways. The male made no sound, thus boring it, but the female made pretty cries as it lunged and took a bite out of her back.

It chased her through several blocks, maw biting through the few pallets she dropped before she made a mistake, vaulting over one, and its claws tore the wound in her back open further and downing her.

It had just finished throwing the blue female on the meathook when a cawing commotion beckoned it.

 _"Not moving! Awk! Not moving! Easy prey, easy prey! Awk!"_ The crows were screaming, the Demogorgon plodding over to see.

Sure enough, it was a rabbit-female that the crows were circling. She was just standing there, slightly swaying, practically asleep where she stood. It hissed with delight- a rare treat, when prey was called sleeping and did not move.

It lunged from where it was, and easily took her down. She yelped, but still, made no move to run. She made a pretty flip as she went down, no struggle as she was thrown on another hook.

It made a Doorway and tunneled through, now that the crows had stopped screaming. Stopping to kick a few gens, it tunneled back to the rabbit-female as she was unhooked. A skill it had learned from the pig-female, a not-prey, meant the quick-female prey was vulnerable as it struck her down with a single blow. It even knocked over the unmoving rabbit-female just for fun.

It hooked the quick-female and headed across to place a Doorway close to a gate, tunneling back as a gen warned of a prey trying to repair it. Another skill from the pig-female. Sure enough, it was the boring silent-male prey, trying to hide. It was not as stupid as the prey would assume, it quickly found and downed him. It hissed, angry that this prey thought it could hide.

Throwing him on a hook was exceedingly satisfying. It was disappointed he did not scream, just made quiet moans of pain hanging from the hook. And how _rude_! He was unhooked as soon as it tunneled away!

No matter, a Doorway was pulled apart and the blue female who had done it was chased away. It chased her for a little bit, then plodded off for another gen. They were quite persistent, injuring then downing the quick-female, hooking her, then having to run back and kill the silent-male, another hook for him even as the quick-female was rescued.

 _"Awk! Awk! Not moving! Not moving!_ " The crows screamed. At this point, it was getting annoying. It had other prey to chase! More fun prey, it might add.

Snarling, it rehooked the stupid rabbit-female, mildly surprised when she screamed and started struggling. Seems she'd woken up.

A brief chase and a down for the quick-female, and it was off wandering again. Another gen destroyed, another tunnel, and then-

How odd. The male- what in the-

He was hiding, but then, _danced?_

How strange. It was like he held no fear. Prey without fear was no fun. Was it because it didn't kill-hook the quick-female? It was playful today, so _what_. The quick-female was the same, dancing and then healing herself right by a Doorway.

It saw the blue-female, and practiced a lunge. Still couldn't make the damn gap. It tunneled away, then found the rabbit-prey again. Good! It tore her from the gen... oh no.

Its arm was... locked? Into place, little hands digging into its skin. It shook and bucked and yanked at her but she wouldn't come _off_! It shrieked in displeasure, trying several times to hook the rabbit but unable to get her off. It craned its neck to see what was happening, but all it saw was green fabric and black vines.

The blue-female was yelling something at it, gesturing for it to follow. It roared at her, not understanding, until she pointed to a wood-pallet. It understood immediately, recalling the times the slab had knocked prey out of their arms. Even though they were running the saw-monster's skill, to recover quickly from such attacks, maybe it would free the prey and itself from the vines tying them together.

It waited patiently under the wood, and the blue-female slammed it down with all her might.

It was knocked backwards, landing on the steps below with a slight stumble, but _nothing_. The vines were still tight around the rabbit-female and its own arm.

It screamed, lashing out in frustrstion. It was done with the games and it wanted this over _now_. It hit the blue-female in its tantrum, a gen in the distance popping.

It paused, glancing back. Maybe... maybe if they triggered the Endgame, the Entity could be called and pull her off of it?

With that in mind, it whacked the gen a few times, shrieking at the prey. They got it quickly, jumping on the gen to finish it while it wandered off to try and get the prey off of it.

The gates opened a few minutes later, triggering the end. Even a second pallet slam did nothing, the quick-female had tried before opening the second gate.

They gathered to see it, saying things it didn't understand and even patting it on the arm and head. It growled lightly, but made no move to attack them. Instead, it stepped inside the exit. It whacked the barrier, they needed to _leave,_ lest they die via Entity. They had helped it even though they were its prey, so they got a free pass. But _only this time_ , it was still inclined to bite off a few heads since it hungered, but for now they could go.

Another few words, and they ran out the gate, disappearing into the fog and field.

A gong rang as it stepped back up to an area under a light, pacing back and forth to wait. Sure enough, there was a final ring of the bell, and the black vines cracked as the Entity sprang forth-

Around it??? The claws erupted from the ground, piercing the rabbit-female, but leaving the Demogorgon untouched. It plucked her from its arm, killing her near-instantly, her shriek directly in its ear as she was eaten.

The vines crumbled as fog rolled in, freeing itself and pulling away from the Entity as the prey disappeared, and heavy fog rolled in to take it home.

It was plopped back into Hawkins, its Nesthome version, and immediately curled up for a nap.

That was _enough_ nonsense for one day, thanks.

(It's barely half a day when it's called back in and gets to eat three prey while one is left to die on a hook. One of them is the newest prey, who smells like dust, rain and bread. It has no idea where the bread smell came from, but it makes her taste like a sandwich, which is a nice change from cigarette smoke or chalk.

It's pretty sure she also has the faint taste of The Abyss though. Odd.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah.
> 
> http://www.twitch.tv/tokyoteddywolf/v/829818776?sr=a

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this stuff happens to me, so expect quite a bit of Nea and Legion POV bc those are my mains, whoops-  
> Also all of these mentioned clips and stuff (most of them, anyway,) are on my Twitch channel at TTV TokyoTeddyWolf! I stream sometimes.


End file.
